MultiTale
by Professor Orio
Summary: Pax has ascended to the rank of Ink!Pax after defeating the previous Ink's Error, this is the story of what had happened after that fateful fight. Will Pax be able to keep up with his role, or when given the chance, muck up the Multiverse? (This is a continuation of my Previous story: The Judgement Hall. Please read that before this one or you might suffer confusion.)
1. The Artist's Reunion

**(Author's Note, Hey if you are new to my stories, this is a continuation of my Previous story: The Judgement Hall. Please read that before this one or you might suffer confusion.)**

 **(Note: this is what you put after net, the website is refusing to let me put the whole link in:** **/s/11777455/1/The-Judgement-Hall )**

* * *

 _ **The File:**_

As Pax stood there admiring his void mural he pondered whether he should begin the mourning process, _**'Chara is going to initiate her plan soon, might as well draw the scene.'**_

Pax shook his head, _"What am I saying? How am I so cynical?"_

An odd yet melodic voice rang out, _**'Do you want the short or long answer?'**_

Pax turned in all directions for this new voice but found not the perpetrator. _"Who's there?"_ He said in a shout, _**'An error? No that can't be, I haven't obstructed the timeline and I still have my memories.'**_

' _ **That's true, isn't it? Well, Errors can't be made until you forgo the timeline and play with it like a cat does a ball of yarn; that doesn't occur until you've royally screwed up, but what if a tiny ripple caused a tsunami of potential in the timeline. It may not even be you, yet you can't be sure.'**_

Pax shook his head again, _"Coward, show yourself so I can-"_

' _ **Attack me? Sorry Pax, but I am you and you'll never be rid of me.'**_

Pax smirked, _"I see how it is now, it must be the void getting to me again, I guess I'll just walk around the Underground again."_

Only the chorus of melodic laughter filled the void, _**'If that's how you think it is then, by all means, go ahead.'**_

* * *

 _ **New Home City:**_

As Pax landed on the ruby leaves he saw monsters trudging ahead. He tapped the shoulders of a nearby guard and asked a polite question to fit in, even though he knew what was occurring, _"Excuse me, where is everyone going?"_

The guard turned around, it was a very young Doggo, his dog treat was still lit in his mouth, _"Someone talkin' to me?"_ Pax chuckled and waved his hand, _"Ah it's you… Pax wasn't it?"_

" _Yessir, that's me,"_ Pax said with a smile, he used his actual name since he didn't really exist here so there was no need to lie about another name.

" _Ah, well son,"_ Pax flinches at the word son, _"The Princess and Prince have died… it's a funeral procession."_

Pax cursed under his breath, he hadn't expected Chara's plan to happen so fast. He thanked Doggo who had lost interest in him in favor of two kids in a tussle; following the crowd Pax had two choices, just go into a pub or actually watch the funeral procession of his former girlfriend and his best friend. He chose the latter so he could at least drown his surmounting sadness before it toppled his emotional dam.

" _Hey Grilbz, two soft ones to start."_

The familiar face of Grillby had momentarily shocked Pax, Pax did visit often enough to this world so he should've been done with the emotional stress, _"Oh, it's you Pax…"_

Pax looked as Grillby had taped one box together, _"Where you going G-man?"_

" _I thought you of all people knew I was going to Snowdin."_

" _Really? Why?"_

Grillby sighed, his flames momentarily sparking up, _"Mainly for my daughter, there's too much violence in New Home City lately. I figured the wayward settler town will be just fine for her, besides it's not like us fire elementals are going to freeze"_

Pax sighed, it looks like he was going to the procession, _"Thanks, Grillby, you have a good time in Snowdin. I'm sure you're going to like the bone-headedness of some of your patrons."_

As the casket and urn were paraded around, Pax had to resist the urge to cry. He knew this would happen, it had to, or else an Error would be created and Chara and everyone Pax loved would be in danger again, _**'I couldn't face myself if that happened.'**_

' _ **Yes you could, you're just too stubborn as always.'**_

" _I'm not letting you get to me this time, mind,"_ Pax said while hitting his noggin lightly

Someone tapped his shoulder, _"Excuse me, friend, are you alright?"_

Pax turned around and screamed internally at the sight of someone who should never know he existed, _"Uncle Papyrus?"_

Papyrus smiled, _"Oh, I am terribly sorry friend, but you must have me confused with someone else. My only brother is Sans and he certainly has no child. I'm not even sure how monster children are born…"_

Pax moved his hands and for the first time realized that his hands were made of flesh, luckily the ink moved around his hands and formed gloves to cover that fact, _"Oh… Of course my mistake."_

Another voice filtered in, _"Hey pal, it's alright. The underground is kind of like a container of sorts so when this type of stuff happens it's kind of Jarring"_

Pax looked his dad in the face but luckily didn't blurt out Dad; no, instead Pax had nodded his head, _"Yeah, of course. Sorry…"_

Papyrus leaned in, _"Say… you don't look like any monster I've seen before, and I'm friends with everyone!"_

Sans tensed and the Ink quickly formed a scarf over Pax's mouth, _"Yeah… I'm the last of my species."_

Sans semi-relaxed, _"Really? The last you say? What was your species?"_

" _Y'know… my species was one of the original monsters, I can't even trace it back to the first without mentioning m-"_

Pax was cut off when Sans's eye glowed the eerie blue that meant business, _"Say, where'd you get this locket?"_

Pax looked down to the golden heart locket around his neck, the only memory from his timeline left besides him, _"It used to belong to a friend before she passed away above ground…"_

Warm trails began pooling around Pax's eyes; Papyrus noticed and immediately put a hand on Pax's shoulder while shooting a look at Sans. Turning back to Pax Papyrus smiled and said with a cheerful tone, _"Hey now, don't cry… no one is allowed to be sad when the Great Papyrus is around."_

Pax smiled and wiped his eyes, _"Thanks, it's just a little hard knowing how things always go, especially when you know you can't control it."_

Sans patted Pax's shoulder, _"Sorry kiddo, you know how it is these days. Everyone's paranoid."_

" _Yeah I gues I can't really give you the cold shoulder, guess these days I'm just bone-ly"_

Papyrus grimaced, _**'Did he just-'**_

Sans burst out laughing, _"Sheesh kiddo, you actually told me a pun I hadn't thought of. That's grounds for a meal."_

Pax tried waving it off but one look at Papyrus made him reconsider.

Pax took the plate of spaghetti from Papyrus and thanked him. Papyrus proceeded to grab Sans and him a plate, _"So you're from the surface you say? I thought all monsters were down here."_

Pax inhaled and exhaled deeply, deciding to tell not the whole truth instead of lying blatantly, _"Kind of."_

" _Kind of?"_ Sans asked, his brow furrowed.

" _Yeah, we lived in a… forest, one with next to no visible light."_

Papyrus swallowed his spaghetti, _"Sound dark and frightening."_

Pax smiled a brief, melancholy grin, _"It is… was, but everyone had each other. The future was uncertain, but I persevered after Error-"_

Sans looked up from his plate, _"Error?"_

Pax momentarily freaked out, _"It was the name of a fearsome human that could actually use magic,"_ when Pax looked at his Uncle and Dad he frowned, _"Yeah, long story short I escaped to down here about two years ago."_

Sans got up and put his plate in the sink, _"Hey Papyrus, it's getting late, go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll be upstairs to read you the bunny story in a minute."_

" _But Sans-"_

" _No buts Paps, unless you want to hear my puns."_

Papyrus shot up and brought his plate with him, _"Nope, no puns for me!"_

When the sound of a door shutting rung throughout the house Sans turned towards Pax, _"You can drop that whole shtick now Pax."_

" _What do you mean?"_ Pax said, sweat beginning to form on his brow, _**'Damn, does he remember me? Does that count towards the Error Process?'**_

" _I mean the act you're putting on,"_ he said

' _ **Oh, he knows. You know that don't you bonehead?'**_

" _I know you're a human, Pax,"_ Pax sighed, _"But what troubles me more is what I don't know, and that's how you can use magic."_

Pax held up his hands and the Ink slowly dissolved, _**'This is better than him knowing the truth**_.'

" _You got me, good sir, I'll just be on my way. I only have an hour left to live so I'm going to explore the underground until I croak."_

Before Sans could intervene Pax teleported.

* * *

 _ **The File:**_

As Pax reentered the file he curled into a ball, _**'So I got to see my friends dead, and had the reunion of a lifetime with my family. Great…'**_

The melodic voice returned, _**'I told you it wouldn't help, but you didn't listen to me… I guess you only have myself to blame.'**_

Pax ignored the voice, he knew it was his Error trying to get out now. It was the only thing that made sense in any form. He looked at what passed for up and saw the mural that he loved the most. _"At least she's safe for now."_


	2. You Can't Spell it Without Risk

Pax moved his ink piece for the seventy-five thousandth time, it was a game he had invented to keep his mind off Chara's death. He basically shifted the Ink piece in one direction and spun around and tried to see if he could find it, and to its credit it had worked for the duration it was needed for. However today was something Pax couldn't miss, it was the day before Frisk would enter the Underground, hopefully, to save all the monsters. Pax summoned an Ink platform and stood up, stretching to release his fatigue. _ **'So many years will do that to you I guess.'**_

With a wave of his hand, he opened a portal to the surface, _"Guess I'll see what led to Frisk coming to the underground."_

 _ **The Surface, near Mount Ebott:**_

Frisk couldn't believe their eyes, an entire crowd of people gathered around them just because they were dancing. The people put money in a hat for them and wished them good luck, saying things like, _"Hang in there kiddo,"_ or, _"We'll pray for you"_

Frisk would've rathered a home, their box was getting too big for them and was becoming a snug fit. Maybe they'd go down into the junkyard to find a better box, maybe the owner would let them stay a night again.

After a few hours of dancing, Frisk grew tired and decided to go look for a candy shop. They never had chocolate before and could never afford it until now.

 _ ***ding***_

An old lady greeted Frisk at the door, _"Hello and welcome to the Sweet Tooth little lady."_ Frisk shook their head, _"Oh, little man?"_ Frisk shook their head once again, to which the old lady smiled, _"Ah you're neither."_

" _Mhm,"_ Frisk said with a nod and held up their money, pointing to various choco bars.

" _Will that be paper or plastic little one?"_ Frisk pointed to the paper bag and when the bag was gestured towards them they took it with a thankful nod, _"Have a nice day little one."_

Frisk gave a last wave before the door closed. As they sat on the curb of the street they began enjoying one of the chocolate bars; it was delicious, the perfect blend of cinnamon and butterscotch flavoring inside a tiny, lightly colored rectangle. Frisk decided to save the rest for their supper and to save one for the nice junkyard owner who had helped them so many times.

" _Oh it's you, Frisk, how's it been going Kiddo?"_ Frisk held up a chocolate bar, _"For me? You've got to be **Kidding** me!"_

Frisk gave a giggle, _"B-o-x?"_

The old man smiled, _"You know what Frisk? How about instead you come live with me?"_

Frisk broke into a cautious grin, they had dealt with foster parents who were unsavory, to say the least, _"N-i-c-e t-o m-e?"_

The old man picked Frisk up and said with a comforting smile, _"Someone as Great as me could still use someone greater!"_

Frisk laughed a laugh of pure happiness, one devoid of grief and full of innocence.

Pax looked into the house and smiled, but a question forced its way into his head without his permission, _"How did they end up in the Underground?"_

' _ **Just wait… you'll see.'**_ For some reason, the melodic voice didn't sound ecstatic at Pax's concern. It almost sounded sad, almost like it wasn't his Error but something else.

A voice pipes up somewhere behind Pax, causing him to camouflage himself, _"Are you sure this is going to work? He has to have like twenty guns!"_

Another voice pipes quietly but gruffly, _"Hey pipe down will ya'? He'll hear us coming from a mile away."_

The moon came out from behind the clouds and in the pale moonlight, Pax could see the intense glint of guns, _ **'No… this… this can't be…'**_

' _ **Watch…'**_ The voice said, this time with a hint of anger that seemed to be directed towards itself.

Pax knew he didn't have to watch, that he had to something to stop the intruders; sadly though, he knew he couldn't mess with the timeline. If this was how Frisk entered the timeline then so be it, as much as he wanted to stop them at any cost he couldn't.

So with a heavy heart and tears streaming down his face, he watched as the men broke in, the sound of the man yelling at Frisk to run even as the sound of gunshots followed suit. After that Frisk screamed for their life and ran towards Mount Ebott, where Pax was certain Frisk would fall in. And from what Pax saw all day, Frisk seemed to be in a peaceful mood, though he wondered if Chara would ruin that, as cynical as it sounded it was bound to happen.

When the men thundered past him, one with an armful of loot and the other thundering after Frisk, Pax walked into the house. He looked at the man slumped against the wall, two crimson holes blemishing his body. When Pax approached the man shifted his head up, _"P-please… save… Fris...k"_

Pax looked at the man with a smile, the only thing betraying his sadness was the tears in his eyes, _"They'll be fine… I promise sir…"_

The old geezer smiled one last time, his body slacked and the light left his eyes, _"Tha...nks…"_

Frisk felt the back of their skull erupt in pain as the bad man towered over them, their gun facing the opposite way. Frisk fought to stay conscience as the bad man held them by the throat, _"You know I could just throw you down this hole right now, but I'm going to elect to just shoot you."_

Frisk counted the seconds as they waited for the shot to come. A sharp buzzing sound and the spray of rubellite liquid from behind the bad man made them cringe. Sadly when the bad man fell to his knees he let go of them above the hole, and Frisks last night was one of a funny looking boy who wore multi-colored clothes looking at them with sad eyes. They gave the kid a smile, knowing they need to be happy.

As tears streaked down his cheek Pax looked at his pocket watch, _"It looks like it's two in the morning. Be safe Frisk… stay determined."_

Pax turned his attention towards the dead body and the unconscious robber. He restrained the man with ink and teleported both the Man and the body to the police office, along with a previously written note of what they had done. After doing so, Pax looked outside the mouth of the cave down to the Old Man's house and smiled, creases forming in his shirt from clutching at his heart, _"They'll be fine... "_


	3. The Return

" _That seems right,"_ Pax looked at his new mural and laughed, it was a painting of himself in a dress, _"Hey Chara, this picture fits me, eh?"_ Pax turned around and saw only the inky black void, this scene caused him to deflate, _"Oh that's right…"_

' _ **It doesn't have to be like this you know, just let your brush control it. I'll take control of this and give you back your life.'**_

Pax sighed and gave his head a good knocking, _"Error why don't you just shut it."_

Apparently, the voice didn't like that because Pax's jaw hinged open and out came a thick spurt of ink that writhed in the void until it formed an identical image of him, _"Look, Pax, I don't know who you think I am, but I'm definitely not Error."_

Pax doubled over and produced another thick and colorful liquid, though it wasn't anything that would be alive, _"W-who are you?"_

The Ink put its finger to its chin, _"Why I think I'm the actual Ink my good Skeleton… well, Human now I guess."_

Pax shook his head, _"So you're the actual Ink?"_ Ink nodded, _"How do I not know you're really my error."_

" _Did Error look this colorful?"_ Ink said while gesturing to himself.

Pax shook his head, _"No I guess not… So you said something about me having my life back?"_

Ink nodded his head, but then slowly shook it, _"Technically yes, but the process would involve you still having part of my soul meaning you'd be a whole lot weaker than before."_

Pax immediately grew happy, so much so that Ink's form began vibrating, _"Sorry, I just want this so much! So I'm going to be able to have my universe back?"_

Ink nodded, _"Yes, but it's going to cost me my life. Half of me put in you and half of me to recreate that entire universe."_

Pax faltered, why would he make this guy do throw his life for him just to have everyone back. He did still technically have everyone back, just they didn't know it was him, _"Why would you do this?"_

Ink's face contorted into a smile, _"You remind me of who Error was before he was Error."_

" _What d-"_ Pax didn't finish as a geyser of ink began gushing around his figure, eventually constricting his breath.

Ink smiled still, he knew Pax would think he was killing him, but it was just the process, _"Can't have another's memory gone now can we, huh Menda?"_

' _ **Did you have to scare him like that?"**_

" _Pax, Pax, are you even listening to me?"_

Pax opened his eyes, _"Huh?"_

Asriel crossed his arms, _"As I was sayin', when are you going to propose to Cha-"_

Asriel was surprised by Pax grappling him into a hug, _"It worked!"_

Asriel motioned to be put down, and after being put down took the liberty to take a few breaths, _"Alright, for all intents and purpose, what exactly worked?"_

Pax froze, _**'I can't tell him this universe was destroyed… well, that and it was my fault…"**_

" _Nothing, just my sleeping technique. Might as well learn how to fall asleep standing up…"_ Pax spurted out.

Asriel shrugged, _"Ok then, but when are you going to propose to Chara."_

Pax's heart sung a happy tune, _"Chara?! I tell you what, give me a few days to plan, right now I have to go see Chara!"_

Pax began to run to the door, tripping over a drunken Todd. Asriel took that time to grab Pax's leg, _"Dude it's like three in the morning, she's probably at home sleeping."_

Pax remedied that problem with one little item from his pocket.

As her phone rang over and over Chara groaned, knowing it was probably Pax, _"Hello?"_

Sure enough, his voice rang crystal clear, _"Chara?"_

Chara screamed at her phone, _"Who else would it be you dingbat?"_

" _Sorry Chara, it's just been a while is all."_

Chara wiped the spittle off her mouth, _"It's been like,"_ Chara checked the time on her phone, the white numbers spelling out three ten A.M., _"It's tomorrow dude, what couldn't have waited until like, afternoon-thirty."_

There was a pause for a second and Chara could tell Pax was sneering on the other side, sure enough, _"Actually I think I might have to call at evening-fifty."_

" _PAX!"_ Chara screamed into her phone again.

" _Chara sweetie, are you ok?"_ Toriel said through a crack in Chara's door, _"I heard you yelling and got scared."_

" _Yeah Mom, Pax is just being stupid."_ Chara said, blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

" _Oh is that Mom?"_ Pax asked.

" _Pax says hey."_ Chara said answering Pax.

" _Oh, tell him I said hi too."_ Toriel said while opening Chara's door widely, letting in a blinding light.

Chara hissed, _"Mom that's bright!"_

Toriel quickly closed the door, _"Sorry dear, well I'm off to bed. You and Pax should be too."_

" _Alright, night Mom."_

Pax coughed, _"So Chara, let's go on a date tonight."_

Chara sighed, _"Alright, but where is it going to be? Hopefully, nowhere fancy, my wardrobe doesn't exactly speak Black Tie only."_

Pax laughed, bringing a smile to Chara's face, _"That's alright. I was thinking we could go visit somewhere you've been wanting to visit since we got to the surface."_

" _You don't mean?"_

" _Yup."_

Chara showed up to Pax's apartment in her signature green sweater and brown shorts. Pax was out momentarily, his hair was shorter and his now signature glasses were on a chain around his neck. The sight was enough for Chara to laugh, _"Hello Professor."_

Pax followed along perfectly, by wagging his finger, _"I guess someone doesn't want to go on that field trip."_

Chara poked him in the forehead, _"I swear to whatever being is out there if you don't bring me to New Orleans like you promised, you will have to face the fiery wrath of me, myself, and I!"_

Pax grabbed her hand, _"Alright, but you better hold on tight."_

As Pax opened the portal passage through the void he shuddered a bit. Chara felt this, _"Pax are-"_

Pax grimaced as if he did something terrible but quickly covered it with a smile, _"I-It's nothing… Just the void is colder today...:"_

Chara smiled and gave Pax a peck on the cheek, _"You know you don't have to do this."_

Pax waved the notion off with his free hand, _"Nonsense Chara, you've been wanting to do this for a while and I had to do this."_

Chara smiled and turned her eyes forwards, expecting the usual paint spectacle the void offered her before but instead she saw a comical caricature of Pax in a dress. She began laughing, not even questioning how such a thing could have been made by the void, _"It seems like the void is telling you… huh?"_ Coldness ran through Chara's hair and upon further inspection, she found that Pax was crying, _"Hey you know I was just kidding, right?"_

Pax wiped his eyes and for a moment Chara could've sworn Pax's hand was a rainbow of colors, _"Yeah, sorry… guess it's hard to open the void than previously thought."_

Chara gripped to him tighter, her embrace reassured him that nothing was going to go wrong, that nothing ever went wrong, that Pax had never left. Her words, however, said otherwise, _"If you're crying over that whole Error stuff, quit it."_

Pax's grip tightened, hurting Chara's shoulder in the process; Pax immediately loosened his grip when she grimaced, _"Sorry… it's just I didn't realize you remembered that…"_

Chara took a deep breath, it affected her more than Pax, she was the one who died after all, _"I remembered since the day I fell into the Underground the first time. Your mistake was letting me keep this."_ Chara brought her wrist up and the metallic hand signed, 'fool.'

' _ **So… did I mess up the universe?'**_ Pax thought, a shiver running up his spine.

Once again a melodic voice filled his head, though it was very faint, _**'Possibly not, this universe has taken place over the originator, now this one is the original timeline.'**_

Pax scoffed at this voice, _**'Ink?'**_

However there was only one voice, _"Pax, are you ok?"_

" _Yeah, sorry… hey hold tight. This landing's gonna be rough."_

Two figures appeared out of thin air and landed on a horse drawn carriage, momentarliy spooking both driver and the horses. _"Hey! Who y'all think you are?"_ the driver said as he got out with his cane, _"You two could've done some major damage ya know?"_

Pax immediately jumped off the roof, Chara in his arms, _"Dreadfully sorry sir, the misses just wanted a ride… but she's kind of impaired."_

The Driver nodded, _"You two been to Bourbon Street I see."_

Pax nodded to Chara, _"Like I said, the misses is impaired. Sadly though, tonight's our last night in New Orleans and she really wanted to see The Voodoo Queen's grave, that's why I scheduled our honeymoon here."_

Chara grabbed Pax's hair and whispered with a menacing tone, _"And what the hell do you think you're doing?"_

Before Chara could ruin Pax's lie, the Driver gave a laugh, _"Honeymoon ya say? Why I guess it's my duty as a long married man to help you two younguns with your final destination before the longer path."_

" _Thank you sir, it's really kind of you."_ Pax whispered to Chara, _"I'm going to put you down, wobble into the carriage please."_

Chara weighed the two options in her mind, fake a drunk state or see Marie Laveau's tomb. _"Hey- hic- I-I'm not that influenced under… I-"_ Chara fakes a stumble and miraculously fake recovers from her fake drunken stumble.

" _Wow, you weren't kidding when you said she was impaired."_

Chara wagged a finger a couple inches to the right of the man, _"Hey, hey, who you think you are… you can't just decide if'in I'm drunk!"_

Pax grabbed Chara's hand before she could fake anything else, _"Alright dear, that's plenty enough. Come let's get into the carriage, yes thank the kind man."_

The driver only laughed, _"Crazy kids."_

As Pax tried to pay the driver for the ride, the driver shook his head, _"Consider it a wedding gift from the South. Just be careful, they say this place is haunted by the spirits of the damned."_ As the driver finished that, Pax could feel the air condense and crow cold. He felt hundreds of fingers pinch the nape of his neck, and looking at Chara he could tell she felt the same feeling. They both felt the terrifying sensation of eyes trapped in the dead earth staring at them. As they stood there the Driver only grew more serious, this in turn made the spirits dance in the two teens heads, but these spirits danced with an eternal fire behind them, their chants echoing on beat to Chara and Pax's heartbeats.

' _ **Are we going… going to die?'**_ Chara thought, her legs growing weak.

Pax's breath grew labored as an icy hand gripped his throat, _**'I literally get only twelve hours? Fricking rip-off'**_

Just then the air turned back to normal, the driver laughed, _"Sheesh, I really should carry a mirror around. The kids are always tricked by that 'ol superstition."_

With that the driver rode off, leaving two heavy breathing children. Pax looked over at Chara, _"Do you just want to actually go to bourbon street?"_

Chara stole a glance behind her, she didn't tell Pax, but she could actually see the ghosts there. Each one beckoned at her, their fingers curling. There were furry hands, clawed hands, scaled hands, and fleshed hands; each hand's curled finger was nothing scary compared to their melting faces. She felt an anxiety attack coming on, she was shivering so hard that her hair started getting into her eyes. When she moved the strands out of her face she caught the glimpse of multi-colored words, 'You Are In Control Now.'

Thinking back to what Pax said she smiled, _"I'd rather we just go to a pizza place."_

Pax gripped her tightly, _"Alright, one extra large pizza shop coming up."_


	4. The Wrong Time, The Right Question

_**(Hey just the Author steppin in real quick, this chapter kind of requires a trigger warning for... an unsavory part of it. There is a case of almost Sexual Assault... yeah... it took me this long to become that kind of writer...)**_

 _ **(Anyway, yeah here's the final warning if you don't want to read it. Sorry, also, to my fellow southerners, please do not take offense at this part of the story.)**_

* * *

Pax woke up to the sound of music, very loud music. He got out of his bed and looked out the window, the sight of a Jazz band surprising him, _**'Where am I… oh yeah, New Orleans'**_

Behind Pax, a groan emerged, _"Frisk turn off the alarm!"_

" _Chara… it's not home, we're still in New Orleans."_ Pax said, rousing Chara from her slumber.

Chara shot up, _"New Orleans? We didn't go home?"_

Pax smiled, _"I mean that much is obvious isn't it? We're in a hotel room."_

" _What? How did this happen? I thought we went to a pizza parlor."_ Chara looked down at her clothes, _"And why am I in a suit_?"

Pax thought long and hard, finally with a snap he remembered, _"Oh yeah. You got drunk… I think I've got enough cardio because of that."_

* * *

 _ **The night before:**_

As the two teens left the parlor Chara rubbed her throat, _"I know I'm not supposed to drink, but I am really dying for a chance to go to Bourbon Street."_

Pax sighed and checked his wallet, he still had a couple of fifties, _"All right, but if anyone finds out your age my story is that you and I met in that bar."_

 _ **Bourbon Street:**_

Pax ran around the street looking for the drunk toddler that was Chara. Apparently, she was a lightweight because after only five sips she was more intoxicated than a college student at a frat party. He had turned his head away for a few moments to help clean a broken bottle that he had caused to fall off the counter, when the blur of lime and yellow ran past him Pax knew immediately what had happened.

' _ **Damnit Chara, where are you?"**_

Pax stopped in the middle of the street, trying his damnedest not to shove people out of his field of vision. From a nearby alley came a giggle, one that Pax followed in record time. Upon making a couple of wrong turns and backtracking through alleyways, Pax happened upon a little plaza between buildings. Some mean looking guys were all in a circle, looking towards the middle. Pax was about to pay them no mind when one of them laughed, _"Aw come on doll face, why don't you come with us?"_

Pax immediately grew disgusted by the prudes, _"Hey why don't you just leave her alone."_

All eyes were on Pax, but Pax saw past them and into the circle. In the middle knelt a crying Chara, her sweater ripped in different places and small, dark circles dotting her face here and there. If Lava had a boiling point, Pax's anger would have evaporated it. One of the foolish thugs walked up to Pax brandishing a knife, _"Hey buddy, why don't you just go along your merry way and leave us men alone."_

With a torrent of anger running through him, ink began flowing around Pax. This intimidated the man, yet he didn't run; all the man did was take out a gun and fired. The bullet whizzed through the air, piercing nothing.

Ink dissolved the bullet and fell back to the ground, revealing a pale, ghostly hand. Pax grabbed the man's throat and willed some of the ink onto the bare skin of said throat, frowning as acrid smoke rose from the victim, _"You deserve nothing in life, you should not be alive. I am the only reason you exist, remember that as you dissolve into the void."_

" _Pax! Stop it!"_ Chara's voice evaporated the ink. Pax looked over at Chara, new tears running down her dirt-caked cheeks, _"Pax… don't kill them... "_

The men looked down at Chara and looked back at Pax. Their legs started shaking and Pax could feel their heartbeats race. He looked back at the man who he was still holding by the throat and for some reason he heard the man's thoughts, _**'Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me.'**_

More snippets of thoughts entered his mind, _**'He's a demon.'  
**_

' _ **Is she controlling him?'**_

' _ **Is he going to kill him? In front of the girl?'**_

Pax blinked a few times and sighed, throwing the man on the ground as if he weighed nothing more than a staple remover. Turning to the crowd he growled, _"You will apologize to this girl. You will all become better men, get proper jobs, and never EVER do this to another girl!"_

Each man got on his knees and apologized to Chara, their dribbling brought a chuckle to Chara's face, _"One more thing fellas, my name is Chara Dreemur."_

" _Chara Dreemur?"_

" _Isn't that the human Princess of monsters?"_

" _That means…"_ All eyes turned to Pax again.

Pax smiled, _"Do not repeat this again, to monsters or humans. My name is W.D. Pax, subordinate only to Undyne the Undying."_

Each thug screamed in unison, _"Yessir!"_

* * *

Chara tightened her grip around her shoulders, _"Pax…"_

He shifted his weight from foot to foot, _"You shouldn't have stopped me."_

Chara grew annoyed, _"And let you be charged for murder? I think I've had enough bloodshed to last a million years."_

" _But Chara, they assaulted you, one even had a freaking gun! Scum like that is what made you hate humanity, why wouldn't you want them dead?"_ Pax was raising his voice, he just couldn't understand Chara's decision to stop him. He was only a needle's eye away from disobeying Chara and pulling an acidic magic trick, who would've cared if those trash bags were gone.

Chara was not one to choose her words carefully and now was no different, _"Because you dumbass, if you get arrested for murder then you'll be killed. Failing that the entire human race would condemn the whole monster race again, which would mean either another underground situation or-"_

" _Genocide…."_ Pax finished. He hadn't thought of that, if he had killed them then every human would condemn the innocents. Pax may have human flesh, but he still used magic and definitely had the appearance of one to boot.

" _Pax think on how hard it was for you not to kill them, multiply that by Mom after the pie fight Asriel and I had with the pies for that charity bake sale."_

Boy did Pax remember that, Toriel had the look as if she was about to explode and implode at the same time. Pax still wished he could've wasted the thugs though, _**'It's just not right.'**_

Chara sighed, she could easily read Pax's not so well kept mask of emotions, _"I know it isn't right, but they're going to pay one of these days."_ Chara looked down at her feet, her eyes glossing over, _"Karma always collects her debt."_

Pax looked over at Chara as she said that, he felt a little worried and frightened at the same time, _"Chara,"_ she twitches, _"CHARA!"_

She quickly looks up, _"O-oh sorry, just lost in thought."_

Pax frowned, _"Chara, you don't need to worry about Karma. Your debt was wiped the moment you saved everyone with your reset. I've said it so many times I'm losing track, but you're not a demon, you're Chara, and Chara is the most spectacular girl I've ever met."_

Chara chuckled, _"I'm pretty much the only girl you've met."_

Pax gave a koy smile, _"I wouldn't say that."_

" _W-what? Who was the first?"_ Chara was taken aback, she had never heard of Pax having a previous relationship.

Looking at the roof, Pax continued his little act, _"Oh, it doesn't matter."_

" _Yes it does! Tell me now, or I know you're lying."_

Pax chuckled and tousled Chara's hair, the light from the window hitting it and making it look like a sea of rubies. It was one of the favorite things that Pax likeliked about Chara, _"You got me, you're the only one."_

Chara didn't let up; she slapped Pax's hand off her head, _"Now you're just saying that to make me be quiet."_

With a smile and flurry of movement Pax had maneuvered Chara into a his arms, as he dipped her back he gave a smile, _"If I wanted you to be quiet I'd just do this."_

Chara's face grew redder than the brick walk outside the hotel, as she screamed internally she felt something hard hit her stomach. The screaming intensified, escaping her lips as she kicked Pax off of her, _"Perv! What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

Pax knelt with his arms wrapped around his stomach. Swallowing the pain he looked at Chara, tears in his eyes, _"The...hell?"_

Chara patted her stomach, _"Don't ever touch me with that thing without consent ass hat, with all your talk about those thugs!"_

Pax's pain melted away as he reached into his pocket and realized what happened. _"No, no, no, no, no! Chara it's not what you think it was."_

" _Then what was it?"_ Chara said, raising a hand in preparation. Though the preparation did not do well to keep her composure in check when Pax got up and knelt on one knee, _"W-what are you doing?"_

" _Chara, this is not how I wanted this to go down,"_ Pax took out the velvet lined box, causing Chara to once again freak out, _"Chara, you are one of the most spectacular people to ever enter my life. Granted it wasn't in a good way at first, but no person is ever perfect, but you nonetheless have left an imprint on my life that will never leave. So as this imprint is with me until I die and even beyond that, I ask you to please marry me. I can't imagine any timeline without you, nor can I imagine any existence without you either."_

Chara didn't speak, but with her tears running down her face Pax had thought that he had screwed up royally, _**'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…. I knew this would happen, she hates me I'm never going to fix this, I'm screwed forever, she's going to ki-'**_

Chara all but tackled Pax into the ground, _"YES!"_

Pax heard her speak but for some reason had lost his grasp on the english dictionary, _**'Did she just say yes? Is that a no?'**_

Chara's embrace reminded him that yes meant affirmative, _"It took you long enough. Boneheaded can't even begin to describe it."_

Pax started getting nervous, _"So I guess we should go back and tell everyone…"_

Chara nodded, _"We aren't perfect, but we still have to make sure everyone knows."_


	5. The Planning

Toriel stood there, with a tense smile on her face, _"You're getting married?!"_

Chara smiled and flashed her ring, _"Yeah Mom, it was shocking at first… but I'm glad it finally happened. If he had waited any longer I was going to be scared he wasn't interested in me."_

" _Well, I'm glad but concerned at the same time,"_ Toriel replied.

Chara became puzzled, _"Why?"_

With her voice calm and words plucked carefully, Toriel answered, _"Well, you're technically siblings because of me and Sans…"_

Pax walked into the room with Sans and Papyrus behind him, _"Technically I'm adopted by both you_ _ **and**_ _Dad, even then it isn't properly documented so that also furthers my non-relation."_

" _But what of Doctor Gaster's DNA in you?"_ Toriel asked, she wasn't trying to object to the marriage, it was one of life's greatest rarities to find someone you love enough to commit your entire life to with full certainty. She only felt concern over what people would say, she just wanted to make sure they had a plan.

" _That all left when I revived Asriel and Chara. Chara's other half of her DNA was returned and Asriel now has part of Gasters, well I say that but it wasn't technically Gasters at that point. I know it was a terrible experience, but when I died the other human souls revived me, so I'm technically not their siblings, genetically speaking so."_ Toriel looked at Sans who nodded, he may not look it but Sans was a very intelligent being and Toriel relied heavily on him for scientific matters such as this.

With a relieved sigh, she responded, _"Alright, if you have it set straight then go right ahead."_

Chara looked up at Pax and back at his Step-Mom, _"Thanks, Mom, now if you excuse us we have to go tell everyone else."_

Sans raised a finger, _"Undyne and Alphys are currently visiting Asgore, so you should be able to knock that bird down too."_

" _And I can tell Mettatton about it at our date tonight, I'm sure he can tell Napstablook."_ Papyrus said with a genuinely happy expression.

Pax had wanted to say not to go spread the word because he and Chara hadn't decided who they'd invite, so there was no need to tell everyone so soon. But then again she was the Princess, so it was going to be spoken about as soon as Asgore found out, _"Alright, we'll see you later."_

* * *

 _ **Newest Home:**_

Asgore didn't speak for a few moments, he didn't know what to make of his little girl getting married. He had expected to walk her down the aisle, but not so soon; granted it was centuries later and Pax was an outstanding man who not only respected him but also made it a point not to call him fluffy buns.

Finally, with a look around the room at each face who awaited his answer, he knew they were waiting for him. As Chara's father he also had a say in the blessing, after a couple more minutes of tense waiting he spoke, _"Fine, fine; just know though, I give you my blessing but that can be taken away at any moment if I deem you unworthy Pax."_

Pax laughed, not one that denounced the old King's power, but one full of relief, _"Of course sir, I understand fully."_

Undyne was smiling profusely, a friendly and happy one that did not appear on her usually stoic face for too many events, _"You really took your time didn'tcha huh, punk?"_

Alphys nodded, _"I don't know how long you two have known each other, mainly because of the 'resets' but I can tell you have experience together."_ Alphys smiled and gave a little chuckle, _"Just make sure you two stay faithful to each other, such a young age means many years to screw up... Pax."_

Everyone laughed except a red Pax and a slightly agitated Asgore. Chara noticed and on one hand was happy for the support they receiving, but on the other hand was agitated; she couldn't believe her Dad was trying so hard to scare Pax while everyone else was just receptive of the news. Of course she thought it was sweet that he'd go so far even though Pax was nowhere near having the drive to hurt Chara, emotionally or physically.

" _ **Die, die and turn to dust!"**_

Chara tensed, _**'No… don't remember that… never again…'**_

A warm hand brought Chara back to reality, _"Hey, you ok Chars?"_

Her eyes scanned around, and much to her relief no one but Pax had noticed the little episode coming on. _"Yeah, just a little chilly."_ She said, emphasizing the chill by rubbing her shoulders.

Asgore stood up with worry, _"Oh dear, hold on I will go raise the heat. Though I have to admit it will get greatly hot with your sweater, though I don't know why you're cold in the-"_

Chara shook her head, _"No it's alright Dad, it's through now."_

Asriel walked through the room, a yawn stretching from his mouth and upon noticing everyone gathered in the room he gave a nervous smile _"Hey guys, what's going on? Is this is about that cherry bomb prank, because I can guarantee you it wasn't me."_

Pax chuckled, _"No it's not, but I think your Dad will have something to talk with you about."_

Asgore narrowed his eyes, _"That I will Pax, that I will."_

Undyne's eyes lit up, _"That was you?! I hope you know that now I have to polish my armor with only three percent echo flower extract instead of twelve percent! My armor's lost so much shine now Goat Punk!"_

With a nervous chuckle and a few steps away from Undyne, Asriel quickly changed the subject, _"So what is this little meeting about?"_

Pax and Chara raised their hands in unison, _"We're getting married."_

A squeal came from upstairs, and soon after a flash of blue and violet raced down the stairs. Frisk tackled Pax and Chara, grappling them by their necks, _"It's about time! We have so much to plan, have you considered the reception place, the cake, the suits, the dresses-"_

Chara swallowed, _"Dresses?"_

Frisk looked at Chara, _"Well yeah, for the bridesmaids. I mean you don't have to wear one if you don't want to."_

Alphys raised a finger, _"I can chip in for any of the dresses, and yours if you want Chara."_

" _Are you kidding me? Chara in a dress is like me not using twelve percent echo flower extract to polish my armor. It just doesn't seem correct!"_ Undyne said indignantly and righteously, it could be said the Undyne had a sort of innocent hatred against things she didn't consider the norm.

Chara looked to Pax who merely shrugged, _"Your choice is fine by me. So long as your choice doesn't include me in a dress instead. I'm ok with both of us in suits; I will not wear a dress, however."_

Chara gave a quick snap, _"Darn, and here I thought you'd finally wear a dress."_

Asgore looked between the two children, and heaved a sigh, _"I don't think I'll ever understand these young people traditions."_

* * *

 _ **A couple hours later:**_

Pax turned on the ignition and checked his mirrors to make sure he could see behind him. When he turned around to properly back out he was met with the sudden and startling faces of Asriel and Todd. Pax hit the throttle by accident, but he was relatively lucky that he had left the truck in park so all he had a chance of destroying was his vehicle and not the house in front of him, _"GUYS! The hell, give a guy a warning next time."_

Asriel bleated sheepishly, _"Sorry Pax, I told Todd you finally proposed and he ran all the way here."_

Todd waved, _"Yup, not every day your former enemy who is now one of your best friends gets engaged."_

Pax rubbed his temple, _"Ok… but how did you get into my truck?"_

They jabbed a thumb towards a conveniently shaped lump in the middle of them, _"Frisk had a spare key."_

The fabric was tossed away to reveal the little scamp, _"Hey that's not cool guys, I said no narking."_

" _Where'd you get a spare?! AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"_ Pax continued, he was beginning to get annoyed by this little escapade he was thrown into.

Frisk frowned, _"You're the one who left your key order form in my room, am I so wrong for taking an opportunity to drive your truck when I want?"_

Pax's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, _"WHAT… THE… HELL!"_

Frisk ignored Pax, taking out a clipboard, _"So, back to the wedding plans, Chara refused a bachelorette party; will you do the same or will I have to make reservations?"_

Asriel pulled out a list of his own, as did Todd, _"We have our ideas for places."_

Pax looked at the three incredulously, _**'They're not even listening to me!'**_

A knock at the window startled Pax, _"Hello darlings, I hear the groom of the hour is in this exact vehicle."_

Pax grudgingly turned around and rolled down the window, _"Hey Uncle Mettatton, and yes he is here."_

Mettatton's smiling face didn't waver, _"I'd be willing to pay for your little boy's night out and for the expenses to the ceremony."_

Pax was taken aback, even though his little spite war with Mettatton was lessened he still didn't expect him to be so kind, _"Wow Uncle Mettatton, that's really cool of you."_

Asriel's eyes narrowed, _"All right you dancing recycling bin, what's the catch."_

Mettatton feigned offense, exaggerating his gasp and placing a hand on his chest, _"Why how rude do you think I am? This is my nephew we're talking about, we may have had our… differences… in the past, but I really want to change our current spiteful relationship."_

Asriel grew sheepish again, _"Oh… sorry."_

Frisk quickly diffused the tension with a click of their pen, _"Alright Ton-Ton, so where can we expect the reservations to be?"_

Mettatton put a finger to his chin, _"Well I was thinking of this new, swanky restaurant that just opened."_

Everyone visibly deflated, this only made Mettatton chuckle, he understood they probably thought he meant his restaurant, but no this one was different, _"No don't look like that darlings, the head chef of Papastaryus will be very glum if his first reservation guests are sad."_

All mouths dropped open. _"He couldn't have…"_ Pax tried to form the name on his mouth but failed.

Mettatton had no problem, however, _"Yes that's right, Papy Dearest has opened his own restaurant. It caters to all parties, I believe his words were, 'I want a place where anybody can come to and have an amazing time.'"_

Asriel looked to Frisk, _"Sounds like we have to go."_

Frisk nodded, they couldn't wait for a plate of Papyrus's spaghetti, _"So I can schedule it-"_

" _Tomorrow, that's when the restaurant will open,"_ Mettatton said, cutting Frisk off.

Naturally Frisk was more astounded than angry, _"Tomorrow? It's opened that fast?"_

Pax gave a whistle, he liked his Uncle's cooking but he didn't realize there was so much demand for it, _"Did the supply of spaghetti in the world run low or something?"_

Mettatton chuckled, despite it being lackluster Pax did have a comedy that was somewhat adorable, _"No, in fact, he has been improving his cooking and had recently won a contest that gave him enough money to start the business. Of course I helped out with the actual building process so he could focus on supplies, but nevertheless, he still did this so I had thought it would mean the world to him if his nephew would visit his newly made restaurant."_

Pax considered his options, either go through with the bachelor party and make his Uncle's day or refuse and have everyone feel he was being a huge jerk. With a sigh and a smile, _"Alright, we'll take the reservations."_

The three in the back gave a well-deserved cheer, _"YES!"_

" _Bachelor Party is going down!"_

Frisk jumped up, _"This is going to be so awesome!"_

Pax looked into his mirror, _"Sorry Frisk, but this is adult stuff, meaning?"_

Frisk sat back down and crossed their arms angrily, _"Meaning there will be alcohol and other bad things my little mind can't handle."_ Frisk looked back at Pax, _"But then why does Asriel get to go? He isn't much more mature than me and is definitely not an ad-"_

" _Hey! I am too an adult and twenty-five times more mature than you!"_

Frisk got in Asriel's face, _"No you're not!"_

With sharp slaps to the head, Pax silenced the two bickering children, _"You're both acting too young. Asriel is one year past adulthood, you, on the other hand, are only thirteen. I think we both know Mom would terminate us both if I let you come to such an adult event."_

Frisk sighed, they knew he had them there. Toriel may be the nicest person they'd ever meet in multiple timelines, but she could be the most terrifying out of any creature. Not even Asriel when he was the God of Hyper Death scared them as much as an angry Toriel. _"All right Pax, I concede…"_

Pax thought for a second, _"Hand me the spare to my truck."_ After receiving his key he stayed his hand, _"Also give me your phone, Asgore will keep it until after tomorrow night."_

Frisk grew agitated, _"That's so unfair!"_ What right did Pax have to do that? Sure he was justified for doing it as Frisk had decided to just use GPS to find the restaurant

After Pax kept his stoic and demanding stare Frisk had no choice but to do so. Pax typed a message in memo and focused on the phone for a few minutes so he could teleport it to Asgore. After it disappeared he looked behind him, _"Alright everyone pile out. Todd, you can stay if you need me to drive you back home."_

Todd yawned, a sly smile tinging his face. His thoughts were even coyer, _"Nah man, I'm sure you and Chara want to keep the apartment to yourselves tonight."_

At first, there was no sound, then there was a loud bang. Out of that bang emerged Chara, a furious whirlwind that pulled Todd out of the truck. The action shattered the window and Pax sat there helpless as Chara pounded Todd's stomach. No one moved, they dared not to; of course, Chara didn't mortally wound Todd, or at least physically as his pride was hurt. She turned back to the truck, _"Any more idiotic and unnecessary comments? No? Good; Frisk and Asriel back into the house."_

The two children scurried out of the truck; Chara entered the passenger seat and buckled up, _"Oh hey Tonie. How's it going?"_

Out of the entire group of people who knew her, Mettatton was the black sheep of them. He didn't consider Chara as scary, something that most people did because of how angry she could get. In fact, Mettatton was so unafraid of Chara that he regularly asked her to join his show as a backup dancer for his dancing segments. _"Oh nothing much Chara dear, still looking for that extra backup dancer if you're interested."_ Speak of the devil's question.

Chara smiled, it was kind of endearing to her that Mettatton actually gave next to no cares if Chara could kill them, _"Sorry Tonie, I don't dance."_

Pax raised a finger, _"Actually I remember when that song came-"_

Pax's side erupted in pain, his vision blurred, and spots danced a celestial dance in his already blurred vision, _"Pax I have no clue as to what you're referring to."_

Mettatton chuckled, _"You sure are upfront and direct, you really should be an actor."_

Pax regained his breath, _"I actually agree with Metatton with this."_

Chara shot him a look and when he didn't falter, _"I don't know alright, I just want to get through the next few months first and see where life takes us."_

Pax felt warm in his heart, _"You said us."_

" _So?"_

" _You're more excited about this than me,"_ Pax exclaimed, he couldn't believe this was the same Chara he had known for such a long time; this was the same Chara who was always reserved in her more serious thoughts. It was only by little increments but she seemed to be opening up more and more.

Chara's face turned redder than usual, _"S-shut up! Hurry up and drive!"_

Mettatton laughed, _"So I guess you two are already living together?"_

Pax chuckled as Chara buried her glowing face in her sweater, _"I guess so, someone should probably get Todd to move his things out."_

* * *

 _ **Later that night:**_

As Pax got into bed he felt the warmth from the other body in the bed, _**'So this is actually happening, it's almost unreal…'**_

' _ **It is technically unreal.'**_

Pax didn't move for fear of waking Chara, _**'Ink?'**_

Ink materialized in Pax's thoughts, _**'I'm glad you remember me. Now I have your attention I must alert you to things that could occur.'**_

Ink's form shimmered and Pax squinted his eyelids out of instinct, _**'You look different.'**_

" _ **It's because I'm here ya dink."**_

Pax's heart beat fiercely. How was Error still alive? He had killed him thoroughly, _**'H-how are you…'**_

" _ **Alive? Simple, it's mainly because since your timeline became the basis for the Alpha Timeline it means that I no longer have the drive to destroy your timeline and so Ink and I can finally coexist."**_

Pax mentally sighed, _**'This is a little confusing, how about we keep to telling me about future events.'**_

Ink raised a finger, _**'Actually, it's what could occur… anywho, since this is the Alpha Timeline that, which means even more timelines will return, however you will now be a part of them in some way or another. My brother and I have seen two of these timelines might cause trouble for you and your paradise that you created.'**_

Error laughed, **"Though I'm sure you can keep things in check. My brother, on the other hand, is skeptical, mainly because you gave the ol' misses here control of her life again, but then with one fit of selfishness took it back."**

Pax gave him a cold stare, _**'Granted it was selfish but it was going to be the same result…'**_

' _ **Actually, since you slipped that bracelet on her it was going to be different, she wasn't going to want to kill any of her family. In fact, from what I saw I could see her searching for you, the bracelet made her remember you and in death, she wanted to find you.'**_

' _ **However this is off topic, we only have a couple of more minutes until we have to disperse completely. We only stayed long enough to give you our memories and these two warnings. Beware the evils that have fallen, beware the ones of horrifying tales. These two are what have the chance of ruining this little slice of paradise your selfishness created.'**_

Pax was utterly confused, he could not follow a single word out of both confusion and exhaustion. He only became more confused when Ink and Error waved goodbye and dissolved in a matter of nanoseconds.

After that the rapid influx of past events flooded Pax, he saw the past, present, and future timelines. Sadly he would forget them the moment he awoke the next day, only to return in times when he needed their insight. In the few seconds between him being awake and him falling in the warm embrace of his fiance and the pit of sleep, he had both learned and forgotten more than most mortals learn in five lifetimes. His dreams were filled with visions of the future, mostly him being an amazing comedian of course and this made him content.


End file.
